Ghost
by TragicDragon
Summary: Lavie start to sense ghost. Soon she notice that she isn't in principle never be alone. Keel is a ghost, who always following her without reason. Keel trying to talk to her, but she can't hear him yet. Lavie became interested in ghosts and try to communicate with Keel. Slowly Lavie can senses him better and even start to see him.


A while ago Lavie started to sense something. She feels like someone following her. But Lavie never seen anyone or hear anything. She didn't talk about it to her parents, because Lavie knew that they only said it just her imagination. When Lavie was little she once heard someone say her name, when she was going home. But there wasn't anyone near to her.

Lavie read her homework and get that feeling again. Feels like someone touching her arms. Lavie looked around her room. Window and door were closed. And her room doesn't have air conditioning.

"Umm.. Hello?" Lavie said carefully. She sensed that something invisible hold her hand. She feels like would make a good to go walk right now. Now on is a hot summer. Lavie walk on a forest road. There is no wind, but still she feels again that someone hold her right hand. Lavie's right hand feels a little cold. It was short a walk. When Lavie was back to home, her mom came to her.

"Where you disappeared?" Mom said. She grabbed Lavie's hands. "Why your hand is cold? You always have warm hands"

"I just needed fresh air. Um.. Maybe I have right now weak circulation." Lavie said as a joke. But in reality, she didn't know the reason. Mom let her go and she walked back to her room. When Lavie's homework was ready, then she had to check some information about ghost. Her School friend, Blue said that ghost follow her almost everywhere. Blue didn't able to see ghosts, but can also sense them.

'I feel that he stand next to me. Wait! He? How can I know is he or she?' Lavie thought. But she was right. Ghost is a young boy.

"_It was about time that you can finally sense me."_ Keel said. He was many time to trying to talk with her, but she can't hear him. _"You start to believe supernatural things." _Keel jumps around the room. He waited excitedly when Lavie can talk to him. When Lavie always talk to herself, Keel always answers to her. Keel notice that Lavie sit down on her bed to read her laptop. He came closer to Lavie and sit next to her. Keel put his hand on her hand. Lavie flinched.

"Who are you?" Lavie said, but she didn't hear the answer. Even night she can feels, that someone lay next to her. She was a little afraid but slowly she little by little calm down.

Later she just lay on her bed and trying to focus to sense her ghost. She began to hear unclear speech.

"_You will advance."_ Keel laugh happily and hug her gently. Lavie surprised to feel cold around her, but realize it was a hug.

"It would be easier to talk to you if I know your name." Lavie said.

"_Easier? You always talk to me when you are alone. But it is sad that you can't hear me yet."_ Keel answered. Lavie tried to remember her dreams. Deep down she knew that ghost was influenced by her dreams.

"_Try to remember.."_ Keel said and touched on her head.

It was a hard to figure out what he looks like. Lavie hadn't awhile seen dreams about her ghost. But she knows that ghost is a little longer than she. His hair is short and color is orange.

"I know he is told me about his name in one of my dreams." Lavie said to herself. Subconscious she knew his first initial is k.

"Arrhhgg, why I can't remember it!?" She feels a little frustrated. She really wanted to know who is always with her, even she can't see him.

"_I try to help you figure it out."_ Keel said with smile and wrote his name on Lavie's arm. She turned to look to her arm. Feeling cold on her hand. Lavie realize that ghost is writing his own name on her arm.

"Your name is.. Keel?" Lavie said calmly and thinking how she can communicate with him better.

"_That's right!"_ Keel wanted to get as soon as possible to talk to her more. He wasn't talk to anyone else, expect Lavie. He knows at some point Lavie can hear him. It is only a matter of time when she start to hear him.


End file.
